


Sleep

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonney is their neighbour, Gen, Kid and Luffy being roommates, Law is Kid's boyfriend, M/M, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid just wants to sleep, but his roommate hears strange noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Almost. Oh sweet oblivion and dream filled sleep. Kid was quiet and peaceful. He was on the verge to fall asleep after this stressful day. Work had drained him, the soccer game he had watched had ended in a draw, but had been quite good… now he just wanted to rest and fall asleep.

‘Kid? Could you please come? I hear a woman moaning and saying no, no, no over again…’ 

Kid blinked bleary-eyed at the young man in his doorway. His roommate stood there in his stupid pyjamas and bit his bottom lip. The redhead was still on the edge to fall asleep so it took him some time. 

‘yeah… wait…’

He threw his long and muscular legs over the edge of his bed and slowly got up. He walked over towards the boy who went back into his own room. 

‘Maybe it's over already… I just don't know what to do…’

Kid leaned against the doorframe of the younger’s and squinted his eyes slightly, trying to listen. There… there was the rhythmical moaning of a woman. But there was not a single ‘no'. He squinted his eyes a bit.

‘it comes from the outside? No… wait… from our neighbours?’

Luffy went out in the hallway of the few story house they had their apartment in. Kid listened again and nodded. 

‘Save. Seems like our neighbour had it a bit rough this time…’

He smirked just lightly and shrugged. Bonney was like that after all. 

‘sorry I woke you for that, Kid…’

He ruffled the dark hair of the other and went back into his room, flopping down on his bed.

_**[ME]**  
Lu just woke me up because our neighbour had sex… a bit too loud and rough like it seems… _

_**[INSOMNIAC RACCOON]**  
That's the reason why we're NOT doing it at yours, when your roommate is at home as well, Eustass-ya. Try to sleep again._

_**[ME]**  
Thinking of you makes me sleepy already… I miss you._

_**[INSOMNIAC RACCOON]**  
I'm not quite sure if that had been a compliment or not. But I miss you as well… see you Sunday, my heart._

_**[ME]**  
Can't wait for it, darling. Try to sleep some as well…_

_**[INSOMNIAC RACCOON]**  
I try to indeed._

And with a soft smile Kid kissed the screen of his mobile, with the picture of his sleeping boyfriend, nestled back into his bedding and again nodded off. His mind drifting off to the bearded man a few cities away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I came up with, when my roommate woke me in the middle of the night.
> 
> For my TabbyGabby xP


End file.
